Compasion
by MittaM
Summary: Zuko & Katara. Las pequeñas cosas que uno hace por otra persona pueden significar mas de lo que uno se imagina


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creacion.

Zuko y Katara son los protagonistas de esta historia.

Debo disculparme de antemano pues tengo que admitir que hace mucho que no veo nada relacionado con Avatar, por lo cual quizas no tengo la idea mas acertada de como eran los personajes. Lo cierto es que se me ocurrio esta idea y la termine antes de buscar siquiera informacion de referencia. Al final pense en no documentarme y ver que tan bien recuerdo las cosas y como sale todo. Espero que no sea un problema.

La idea de este fic era mucho mas fluf en un comienzo. Puede verse en la aproximacion y el ambiente que le doy a la historia. Hise lo mejor que pude

Sin mas, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

**Compasion**

Era una noche fresca y húmeda, y aunque no había luna en el cielo y las estrellas eran escasas, de algún modo podía verse con cierta claridad entre la flora diversa, la cual se mantenía flexible para el paso de la luz, los animales y las personas que recorriesen por ella. Cualquiera que pasase por ahí, incluso de forma accidental, no podría evitar sentirse atraído por el agrado que transmitía el lugar, sugiriendo pre juiciosamente que un lugar así no podía ser parte de la nación del fuego. Era como un oasis, solo que en vez de estar rodeado de arena e inospia lo rodeaba una historia de crueldad y odio que parecía ya formar parte de ese continente

Mientras Katara atravesaba sigilosamente los arbustos y ramas en su camino podía sentir una agradable sensación húmeda en las hojas que la tocaban. El aire era limpio y puro, sin una sola partícula de la combustión que caracterizaba el avance en metalurgia de la nación del fuego. No era tan denso como el del polo sur, pero era casi igual de limpio. Si hubiese sabido que había un lugar así tan cerca del templo de aire del Oeste lo habría visitado en el primer momento que hubiera tenido oportunidad. Se divirtió al pensar que ya había encontrado algo positivo en haber salido en la noche.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de silencioso recorrido una secuencia de sonidos le llamo la atención y, notando con mucho esfuerzo que no eran de animales, se agacho con cautela y abrió un pequeño espacio entre diversas ramas para poder ver hacia adelante. Una zona despejaba se encontraba frente a ella, con los arboles alejados y el pasto diminuto y casi inexistente. Los arboles más cercanos tenían marcas características, producto del resplandor que veía nacer espontáneamente cada cierto tiempo al unisomo de los ruidos que había escuchado.

Una de las llamas de Zuko cruzo peligrosamente cerca de donde estaba, obligándola a retroceder torpemente y protegerse el rostro. Sintió ardor en su rostro pero volvió a recomponerse y a volver a mirar desde donde había estado antes. Zuko seguía practicando su fuego control, por lo que aquel ataque debió ser una coincidencia y aun no estaba al tanto de su presencia. Pensó en salir y avisar que se encontraba ahí, pero pensó en dejarlo por un tiempo hasta que terminara, respetando su persona y la pasión con la que estaba entregado a su disciplina.

La primera vez que lo vio venir a este bosque fue hacia unas cuantas noches, pero algo le decía que no era la primera vez desde que se había unido al grupo que se escapaba para este lugar. Aunque debía ser un asunto personal y no parecía afectar (o incumbirle) al grupo, la curiosidad de Katara pudo más que ella y se decidió a saber cuáles eran sus paraderos nocturnos, dispuesta a afrontar su atrevimiento y disculparse con la cabeza agachada si era necesario.

Aunque no estaba segura de lo que esperaba ver, en verdad estaba un tanto sorprendida por encontrarlo practicando a solas de noche. Si bien la práctica que tenía cuando le enseñaba a Aang fuego control podía no ser suficiente, no veía la necesidad de tener que retirarse de esa forma y mantenerlo en secreto. También se acordó que no sabía lo suficiente del príncipe de fuego, así que pensó en darle un límite a su juicio.

Tras unos minutos de impresionantes movimientos y pirotecnia, Zuko detuvo su práctica. Encendió diversas antorchas ubicadas alrededor del perímetro y se sentó en un lugar cualquiera del suelo, respirando tranquilamente. Cerró los ojos y pareció entrar en una relajante tranquilidad interna, casi como si estuviese teniendo un plácido sueño.

Aprovechando esa ventana de tiempo, Katara salió de su escondite, haciendo lo posible por hacer sonar sus pisadas para no parecer que estuviese espiando. La serenidad con la que Zuko abrió los ojos y le sonrió brevemente al reconocerla le indico de inmediato que no tenía la intención de ocultar su entrenamiento y que debía tener otro motivo. Se sentó a su lado fingiendo casualidad, esperando a ver que traía el destino.

-Discúlpame por haberte seguido. No es de mi incumbencia lo que hagas –Señalo Katara, razonando que debía poner las disculpas en la mesa de antemano.

-Lo haces sonar como si estuviera haciendo algo muy importante –Respondió Zuko con una gracia que contrastaba con la serenidad de su posición. Para Katara fue un alivio no haber recibido el reproche que se esperaba, pudiendo volver a sumergirse en la tranquilidad y belleza del bosque, el cual recibía un cierto aire con las luces del fuego de las antorchas visto desde el centro del claro.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Hago qué? –Pregunto Zuko, mirando hacia Katara.

-Entrenas de noche, en la oscuridad, lejos de nosotros –Se atrevió a preguntar Katara.

-Ah. Eso… -Empezó a decir Zuko en voz baja –Necesito ser mas fuerte si quiero hacerle frente a mi padre y ayudar al Avatar, eso es todo. No necesitan que los mantenga despiertos mientras desperdicio mi sueño para mejorar lo más rápido posible.

Katara escucho la explicación de Zuko. Luego de unos segundos le sonrió de forma burlona, lo cual produjo una mirada de confusión en el chico.

-Te voy a permitir que pienses que soy estúpida porque fue una impertinencia seguirte –Replico Katara en forma burlona-, pero no esperaras que me crea eso, cuando no está la pasión que aparece en tus ojos cuando hablas seriamente de algo referente a tu padre. Si no quieres decírmelo no hay problema. Soy la menos indicada para pedirte que me cuentes cosas.

Zuko permaneció con un rostro neutral, pero no pudo evitar soltarlo en una sonrisa mientras notaba la sinceridad y perspicacia en la cara y las palabras de la chica frente a ella. Apoyo la espalda en un tronco que tenia detrás de él y levanto la vista hacia arriba, intentando con poco éxito poder mirar al cielo sin estrellas.

-Lamento haberte mentido. Perdóname si te ofendí.

-Creo que nos hemos disculpado demasiado por esta noche, ¿Si? –Dijo Katara bajándole importancia a la conversación. Si bien ya no tenía ninguna excusa para estar ahí, por algún motivo prefería intentar quedarse ahí hasta que la situación se lo permitiera. Esperaba que a Zuko no le importara -. Sabes, en verdad me gustaría saber por qué te nos distancias de esta manera –Señaló, dándose cuenta de la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-¿Crees que los traicionare de nuevo? –Las palabras de Zuko no tenían ningún aire de amenaza o malas emociones, pero la pregunta se sentía legítima.

-No. Esta vez estoy dispuesta a creer en ti hasta el final.

Zuko volvió a mirar a Katara, quien sonreía orgullosa por lo último que había dicho, causándole una sensación de familiaridad que pocas veces sentía. Se enfoco en la sensación de la hierba húmeda bajo sus pies descalzos antes de sonreír y dejar de mirarla.

-Si te lo dijera Katara, no me lo creerías –Empezó a decir Zuko con cierta diversión. Katara estaba casi segura que se estaba haciendo el misterioso.

-Inténtame.

Ante esta invitación, Zuko se giro hasta quedar sentada frente a ella. Respiro lentamente para tener tiempo de elegir las palabras adecuadas. Intento mantener la serenidad mientras hablaba.

-Aang me dijo que te lastimo la primera vez que intento fuego control –Fue lo único que dijo Zuko bajando un poco el tono de su voz. Katara recordaba ese momento con facilidad y algo de tristeza sí, pero no lograba ver la relación con lo que estaba pasando.

-Si, eso es cierto. Me quemo por accidente, pero no… ¡OH!

Las palabras de Katara se cortaron inmediatamente al caer en la realización y unir todas las piezas. Se tapo la boca con las manos, incapaz de convencerse a sí misma de lo que estaba pensando.

-Creo que no te haría ninguna gracia que te lastimaran negligentemente de la misma manera, en especial viniendo de mi –Las palabras de Zuko afirmaron lo que Katara se temia. Sintió su rostro calentarse por la vergüenza y la emoción de recibir un gesto de ese tipo. Luego de las muchas malas pasadas que el destino había obligado hacerles, ahora aquel maltratado maestro de fuego se preocupaba y hacia sacrificios personales por ellos. El hecho de que aquella acción era especialmente para ella le hacía sentir increíblemente especial

Se acerco inconscientemente y se aferro de su cuello con fuerza, abrazándolo confortablemente. La mano de Zuko palpo su espalda suavemente como muestra de recepción del gesto. Recobrando la compostura volvió a sentarse en su lugar de antes, sonriéndole con delicadeza

-¿Sabes de lo que me di cuenta Zuko? –Pregunto Katara, con cierta gracia.

-Te escucho.

-Eres totalmente opuesto a Aang en algo que debes estar orgulloso.

-¿Y eso es…? –Aunque la curiosidad de Zuko era genuina, estaba seguro que la respuesta no sería muy seria.

-Que Aang es dulce y amable por fuera, pero fuerte por dentro.

A Zuko no le tomo ni un segundo comprender la comparación antes de sentir una ligera sensación de vergüenza. La risa de Katara no se hiso esperar, aunque no por las palabras que dijo, sino por la expresión en el rostro del príncipe.

-Además soy una niña grande –Continuo Katara, aprovechando lo ameno del momento –Puedo defenderme si una de tus movidas sale mal

-Parece que no te faltan habilidades –Dijo Zuko con un ligero tono de atrevimiento

-Las suficientes para defenderme.

-Sera interesante verlas en acción.

-¿Quisieras verlas ahora?

Katara se tapo la boca con las manos al terminar la oración, dándose cuenta que había descuidado su tono de voz y había tomado demasiado en serio la conversación.

-Me gustaría verlas, si –Respondió Zuko con una sonrisa de diversión mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba una pose defensiva –Si no es problema para ti, claro está. Katara dudo por un momento, pero con un vistazo a los ojos de Zuko entre las llamas de las antorchas supo que las cosas no se saldrían de control, de eso estaba dispuesto.

-Sera un placer, príncipe –Fue lo último que dijo Katara antes de ponerse de pie rápidamente y arremeter con determinación sobre Zuko, formando un látigo de agua en un instante con la humedad del ambiente, el cual desapareció en un estallido gaseoso por una llamarada de Zuko. Aprovechando cada uno la apertura que la neblina producía, una llamarada de Zuko quemo una parte de la blusa de Katara, y un afilado filamento de agua por parte de esta rasguño a su contrincante en el hombro.

Zuko señalo hacia la herida que le había producido con una mueca de burla. Sintiendo una intensidad de combate desconocida se quito el chaleco y volvió a su estancia de pelea. De igual forma Katara se despojo de su blusa quemada, sorprendida de lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo por la situación. Cuando ambas prendas cayeron al suelo la acción se retorno con el mismo paso determinado.

Lo que debieron ser unos momentos de práctica se convirtieron en minutos interminables de movimientos habilidades, donde cada uno hacia lo posible por superar al otro. Sin temerle a los ataques del otro, pero con la certeza de que cada uno era capaz de defenderse de lo que le arrojaran, los ruidos y las técnicas escalaban con ferocidad, llevándolos a un límite y un cansancio de algún modo adictivo y relajante, como si liberaran una tensión acumulada y los hacía sentir rejuvenecidos.

Considerando la intimidante ofensiva que Katara demostraba con su agua control, decidió intentar un ángulo de pelea diferente. Sacrifico el lado izquierdo de su rostro, donde una pared de agua que le arrojaron logro dejarle un latente dolor, para poder acercarse lo suficiente y, sabiendo que Katara esperaría un ataque de fuego a corta distancia, puso su plan a prueba y termino la distancia entre ambos, yendo directamente al combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque Katara era capaz de seguir el combate a corta distancia la poca movilidad que tenia al tener a su adversario tan cerca le reducía la capacidad con la que podía manejar el agua. De igual forma, comparada la destreza física de su hermana, la resistencia en combate directo que podía ofrecer no era una gran amenaza para el.

Aun así, Katara no se daba por vencida, y aun con la notoria desventaja que tenia no se daba por vencida, mientras sus golpes casi siempre fallaban su objetivo y Zuko parecía siempre estar en uno de sus lados o en su espalda. No se preocupaba tanto por atacarla como por incapacitarle los movimientos e impedirle un blanco fijo para su agua control.

Sin embargo, en un arrebate de oportunidad e improvisación, Katara logro sujetar una muñeca de Zuko y, sabiendo que lograría zafarse del agarre en un segundo, decidió arrojarse lo más rápido que pudo sobre él, aterrizando su hombro izquierdo en su pecho, haciendo que ambos cayeran en el suelo. Duro un instante encima suyo, antes de que Zuko se girara deprisa y la colocara bajo su cuerpo. Sujeto una de sus manos por la muñeca y le sujeto firme pero suavemente el cuello con el antebrazo. Los rostros de ambos estaban bastante cerca y sus jadeos se entremezclaban. Por un momento ambos se rieron inconscientemente.

-Debo suponer que no piensas rendirte –Pregunto Zuko entretenido, viendo los ojos Azules de Katara brillan con una intensidad incontenible. Llego incluso a resultarle excitante, recordando la posición en la que estaban y la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-Supones bien Zuko –Respondió Katara a la vez que realizo agua control con su brazo libre rápidamente, creando una ola de agua en el aire lo suficientemente fuerte para empujar hacia el lado los cuerpos de ambos, haciendo que las posiciones se invirtiesen. Se dejo llevar por un momento de su ventaja de posición, por lo que antes de poner tomar control de la situación Zuko logro levantarse del suelo con ella sujetada por la cintura, caminando unos cuantos pasos hasta colocarla de espalda contra un árbol.

Ese último impresionante movimiento de Zuko pareció haberlo agotado, pues se mantuvo inmóvil con el cuerpo de Katara suspendido, sin siquiera moverse. Katara rodeo el cuerpo de Zuko con sus piernas para evitar la sensación de caerse y aprovecho la pausa de Zuko para también darse la oportunidad de afrontar su cansancio y descansar, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del muchacho.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas Zuko –Dijo Katara entre jadeos, recordando lo impresionante que fue que pudo levantarse con ella encima de él. Además podía sentir la firmeza de su cuerpo en sus hombros y la parte que rodeaba con sus piernas.

-No hables como si he perdido Katara. Todavía puedo ganarte –Exclamo Zuko con la misma respiración entrecortada. Estaba seguro al igual que él, Katara estaba consciente de lo erótico de la posición en la que se encontraban, y sabia que lo que hablarían empezaría a tomar un rumbo totalmente diferente. Para sus adentros Zuko decidió afrontar esa realidad.

-No veo como príncipe –Respondió de forma amenazante, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Cuando movió las piernas sobre él para acomodarse mejor se sintió un poco ligera de la cabeza, y se dio cuenta que se estaba dejando llevar por el momento. Sentirse sujetada de esa forma le estaba empezando a afectar, con la sensación de no tener los pies en la tierra pero sujeta firmemente por alguien. Por el calor que empezó a sentir en su rostro estaba segura que su rubor era notable.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Zuko empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella. Aunque en un primer momento decidió mostrarse firme, cuando estaban a pocos centímetros Katara sujeto los hombros de Zuko, deteniéndolo al instante. La respiración de Katara era agitada y no podía ver mas allá de los ojos de Zuko, mientras sentía que sus manos iban perdiendo fuerzas.

-No te atrevas –Dijo en voz baja, sintiendo como su rostro se acercaba inconscientemente al de él. Sabía que esas últimas palabras eran de la boca para afuera.

-Solamente tienes que decir que te rindes –Fue lo último que dijo Zuko. Sabiendo que no escucharía esas palabras de Katara, espero a que sus manos terminaran de hacer resistencia. Decidió no pensar las cosas demasiado y beso los labios de Katara con determinación. Sus brazos empezaban a cansarle pero hiso lo posible por no flaquear, disfrutando sobremanera la posición que tenían.

Terminado el contacto Zuko libero suavemente a Katara hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Cuando iba a separarse, sin embargo, las manos de Katara siguieron sujetando su cuello. Como una forma de afecto que Zuko no supo comprender, Katara acerco su frente a la de ella y le acaricio el rostro con las manos. Lo beso rápidamente una última vez y lo libero en señal de que podía separarse. Se quedaron unos segundos así, Katara apoyada del árbol y Zuko parado frente a ella a poco más de un metro. Miraron a su alrededor y vieron la mayor parte del pasto y los arboles cercanos quemados por el fuego o marchitos por la falta de agua dentro de ellos. Al ver el paisaje Zuko tuvo una morbosa idea que no sabía bien como expresar con palabras, pero al ver nuevamente a Katara a los ojos pareció ver esos mismos pensamientos y empezaron a reírse con cierta vergüenza.

Cada uno recogió sus prendas y Zuko apago las antorchas. Caminaron directamente al campamento con el cuerpo cansado y adolorido, las ropas sudadas y una cómica línea de pensamientos que no podían quitarse de la cabeza. Era una lástima que la última vez que verían ese lugar seria en sus mentes.

**Fin.**


End file.
